


king city

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a demon stronger than erwin takes a liking to his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	king city

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [oremus](http://archiveofourown.org/series/159740) series

levi landed softly, claws digging into soft ground as his wings folded. it was dark here and stark light made the glittering walls shine. giggles broke out from the canyons like shards of mirrors and levi’s ears caught each teasing glimmer.

"come out, come out, wherever you are."

"never!" someone screamed and there were more fits of laughter.

levi stopped and hummed loudly. "where, oh where could you little demons be?"

the skitter of claws on stone. levi rounded a corner. his wings fluttered impatiently but he kept his pace leisurely. a child crossed the path before him, tripping only to catch themselves at the last moment and be out of sight again.

he could pick out their laughter. eren’s was bold while armin tried to stifle his unsuccessfully. mikasa, the consummate professional of hide and seek, always remained silent and the last found.

levi tapped a clawed finger against his chin and sniffed the air. “i think eren is nearby.”

a dark head popped up over a stone. “hey! that’s not fair.”

with the snap of unfurling wings, levi crossed the distance and peered down at the young demon. "oh?" his wings closed. "and you weren’t using your cloaking ability earlier?"

eren shook his head but every bit of skin burned brighter red than usual.

chatter echoed along the canyon and levi looked up as eren wrapped his arms around his thigh. “can i help find the other two?

levi touched the swirl of skin at the crown of eren’s head. “alright.”

eren took off, fast as a bird, and levi felt the hot presence at the entrance of the canyon.

some demons of the higher echelon were capable of expelling fire. erwin knew a few of them but their days were spent with their hellspawn, planning extensions of the great underground.

"i found mikasa!"

levi looked in the direction of the children and the skin on his back began to boil with fever.

"eren, it’s time for you to go home."

"huh?" eren stood several yards down the path. he took no notice of the shimmering redness behind the elder demon.

"take the others with you."

"but-"

"take the others with you."

eren took mikasa’s hand and nodded. “let’s find armin.”

mikasa stared at a moment longer, worrying her scarf between her fingers before eren dragged her away.

something hot and huge closed around levi’s waist and he could see the flicker of flame in his peripheral vision as a tail slithered against the glittering walls.

"hmm, a mortal." the voice was the hiss and devouring of lava. a long, wet tongue lapped between his wings as a nose burrowed under the dark fall of levi’s hair. "you are a rare treasure here. how have you not been claimed?" the demon’s hand tightened around levi’s waist and he sniffed around to his shoulder and throat. his tail explored, stilling as it whispered across levi’s thighs.

"a low demon," he hissed, pulling away as if doused with cold water.

levi’s own tail whipped back and the demon growled as his sex was caged in its tightening grip.

"there is fire in you, boy." his saliva burned where it touched his human skin and levi couldn’t hold back a pained hiss, tail uncoiling and going limp. "i’m sure i can burn that horrible mark right off that pretty skin."

the demon’s fiery wings cut through the glassy walls of the canyon and levi inhaled ozone as he was lifted off his feet and into the air. he could make out the children, hand in hand as they walked home, before he was overcome with pain.

* * *

the pain was gone but levi was well aware that he wasn’t home. this place was as dark as the abode he shared with erwin but it lacked any warmth.

"finally."

levi looked from gnarled hoofed feet to a set of magnificent horns. erwin seemed plain by comparison. what he wouldn’t give to touch his lover’s broken horn, press it to his cheek as he rode erwin like a wave.

"i was worried it would prove too much for you. mortals are such fickle pests." levi blinked out of boredom. "are you always so impolite to your gracious hosts?"

"i am a prisoner here."

another large hand swallowed his waist and he was lifted to eye level. the demon’s eyes were black but trembled with flame at every spoken word.

"you would do well to obey me, boy."

levi cried out as he was dropped onto the hard floor. one of his wings struggled pathetically and the demon laughed. it was as horrible a sound as his voice.

"i will enjoy breaking you, my love. it has been so many years since i’ve used a mortal to my own satisfaction. never have i had one as lovely and demonic as you." he licked his lips and touched one of levi’s horns. "to think a low demon has possession of you." he nearly spat on the brand marking levi’s thigh. "they should be ground up and used as mortar for the hell king’s palace."

levi sank his clawed fingers into the demon’s calf and smiled at the pained roar he received. it was worth the kick to the chest.

"ungrateful brat!"

fire seethed through the demon’s cracked skin and his eyes welled to the color of fresh blood.

levi’s smile was lost when the demon’s tail reared up. its forked end burrowing beneath his wings and levi tried to crawl away before the snap of sinew stole all thought from his mind and movement from his limbs. pain replaced everything.

feathers fell like snow, the white painted with blood and the blue like those of a bird.

his fingers tore furrows into the floor but the demon was already wrenching his other wing loose with an orgasmic growl.

bile bubbled up in his throat and levi was only saved from vomiting it up by unconsciousness.

* * *

they were called pearl flowers and their sheen reminded erwin of levi’s horns. he snipped the stems with an extended claw and gathered a dozen in his palm. while they were scentless, erwin knew levi would appreciate the gesture.

birds screamed overhead but erwin was deaf to it. levi would be home by now, having spent the day with the children who procured his tea from the surface. levi always returned tired but happy. his curiosity was too big for the small home they shared.

as he wound his way up the path to home, another scream tore through the air.

felled eagles were rare in erwin’s part of hell and he watched its path closely, wondering what prey it had snatched from one of the rivers. erwin shielded his eyes, brow creasing as the eagle flew in circles overhead, growing closer with each spin of its massive black wings.

erwin’s fur stirred as the eagle landed, releasing something from its claws. it studied him for a long moment, head tilted curiously, before it screamed once more and shot off into the direction it had come from.

levi’s body was wrapped in a sheet of pure white but the blood seeped through. the pearl flowers shattered in erwin’s grip and he stumbled onto his knees. his claws picked the sheer material apart and sickness welled in his stomach at the bloody mess of levi’s back. carved indelibly just below where his wings had sprouted from his body like a miracle was a word in the old tongue.

erwin read the runes.

melchior.

he carried levi with all the gentleness in him to the house and bathed his battered body. he licked the worst of his wounds and applied salve to the stumps of his wings. levi moaned but slept. erwin salivated at the thought of tearing melchior apart.

erwin kissed his lips, grateful for the warmth and the wetness at the center. he held levi’s face to his and drank in his breath.

"i will be return soon."

he ran his finger along levi’s jaw, where skin and scale met.

* * *

melchior enjoyed the crisp bite of an apple. he preferred red over green but would take what he could get. the juice welled across his tongue as he stared at the wings on his floor.

it was a pity it hadn’t worked out. how divine it would have been to see that exquisite creature impaled on his cock, forced up and down until that mark on his thigh became meaningless.

"pity."

he threw the core to the floor. it rolled between white and blue feathers only to be crushed underfoot.

"are you always so careless with things that don’t belong to you?"

melchior licked his lips. “ah, you must be the wingless one’s avenger.” his eyes darkened and burst into redness. “i was hoping for someone a bit higher up than you.”

erwin’s toes traced the furrows levi’s nails had made. he thought of his mate in pain and rage engulfed every sense.

despite standing to his full height, melchior was a foot taller and he walked from his seat to sniff the air around erwin with every bit of power he possessed.

"angry, i see. if your mate had only given me a chance, he would have torn your horrid brand from his body with his own hands."

erwin’s claws bit fast and deep and melchior hissed. his blood bubbled thick and red through the new cracks in his cragged flesh.

erwin took a hoof to the small of his back and landed against the stairs. he rolled over and pushed himself to the side before melchior’s fist landed where his head had been.

the demon’s fire wings spread and blistered the fine surroundings. his tongue licked fanged teeth and drooled poison.

"foolish fool," he hissed. "you should have stayed with your wingless toy. instead, you will die here and i’ll have him regardless"

melchior knelt on the stairs before him, pausing to consider his next move. erwin’s fur singed from the proximity.

"yes," he settled on and brought up an outstretched hand.

'ah, i am sorry, my fair.’

melchior roared and erwin waited for the blow to fall. he opened his eyes when it didn’t.

brat!” melchior seethed and reached around to pluck something from his back.

erwin could see familiar hands around the demon’s horn and something beautifully pearlescent piercing his throat.

melchior’s words became garbled as his throat opened. blood and spit fell across his chest, putting out the stench and flame of his skin.

levi’s fingers tore at the horn until it gave way into dust, leaving a darkened stub.

erwin took hold of the other as melchior peeled levi from his back and tore it out by the root as levi all but shattered against a wall.

melchior’s roar was silent but his body roiled in agony. spouts of flame vomited from the cracks in his skin and his eyes bled.

to lose ones horns is to be cast out, erwin had explained once. he would see that every trace of melchior was erased from this plane.

the dehorned demon sagged back in disbelief as erwin crawled to his mate.

levi’s whimper was followed with a smile. he wore the clean bindings erwin had wrapped him in and put a hand into erwin’s. the underside of his wrist was kissed and caressed.

"i can no longer fly." there was something delicate in his tone as they returned home, levi sheltered beneath the comfort of a furred arm.

"i am sorry, my fair."

they paused on the path. children played nearby and birds screamed overhead.

erwin touched two fingertips to his lips before pressing them to levi’s. levi held his wrist and kept his fingers there as if to a crucifix in prayer.

"thank you," he whispered and they continued on their way.


End file.
